Heat
by Agent.Q.003
Summary: Snow befriends a young Lightning, who couldn't find him any more annoying. Just a short snippet.
1. part 1

Hey! I've never written any sort of ff before, so this is my first one. I wrote it for a friend a while ago, sorry if I did anything awful.

* * *

Lightning hated being out on the sweltering beach when it was this hot and sticky out, but it was her duty so she did it without complaint. To be honest, it was a relief to get away from Serah. She loved her little sister with everything she had, but she liked not having to worry about anyone but herself for a while. Everything she did was for Serah, but it was easy to forget that for the brief moments that she spent patrolling the shore.

The humidity was almost unbearable in her clothes, and the only relief came when the wind would blow small bursts of air around her legs or up through the bottom of her shirt. She scratched at the back of her neck with a scowl, impatiently waiting for the persistent sun to go down to cool the damn place.

"You look really uncomfortable."

Lightning turned her head quickly and spotted a bear of a man. She didn't know how he had snuck up on her; he was huge. Much taller than she was. Much taller than anyone she'd ever seen, actually, but she didn't let it show. It didn't matter how tall he was, height and size were just things that could be used against someone in a real fight.

Not that she planned on fighting. She mentally scolded herself for a moment for not being so alert.

"I suppose," she mused, giving him a cool stare. He was wearing a long jacket and pants. He was probably from here or from somewhere hotter to be able to stand such heat. Either that or he was just crazy. He was wearing a black bandana on top of his blonde hair. The thought of wearing black almost made her cringe. He was definitely insane or very, very stupid. Or possibly both.

He glanced down at his wardrobe. "I'm from around here. It's not that hot compared to what it's gonna get in a couple weeks. My name's Snow, what about yours?"

She couldn't remember asking or caring what his name was. The way he proudly puffed his chest out when he introduced himself made her lip curl in distaste. She turned her back to him, but now that she was aware of his presence she had trouble ignoring him because he was so damn huge.

"So," he made another attempt at striking up a conversation, "what brings you here?"

"I'm a soldier." She rolled her shoulders back and felt her weapon bump against her back. "I was sent here to patrol. That's all."

"Then how do you know what you're supposed to do?"

She gave him an annoyed glare. Was he always this annoyingly persistent? "I'll know it when I see it."

Snow snorted. "Sounds like a waste of time if you ask me."

Lightning gave a sigh. "Yes." She didn't know why she bothered answering this hulk's questions, but he was the only one that had bothered to talk to her all day. Maybe Serah was right and she was becoming more antisocial. With her little sister in mind, she allowed Snow to continue the conversation. "But it is nice out, I suppose. If you like the heat."

He looked confused and his eyebrows furrowed. "Well, do you?"

"I don't care; I'm not here for the weather. I'm here because I'm a soldier. The weather is irrelevant." This is why she hated conversing- it consisted mostly of saying her thoughts out loud and having them questioned by other people. If she cared about what other people thought she would ask them. She didn't, so there was no point in talking to strangers.

"Why did you become a soldier?" Snow leaned against brick wall beside her, and she could feel the heat from his arm transfer to her own body. Great, just what she needed. More heat.

"So I could take care of my sister."

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little young? You can't be older than what, eighteen?"

"I'm seventeen, and I've cared for her for years."

"Oh! I'm eighteen!" His eyes flickered with some sort of happiness, before asking curiously, "Why do you provide for your sister? Isn't that your parents' job?"

There was absolutely no point in questioning facts. Plus, it was just rude butting into other people's business. She took care of Serah, why would anybody need an explanation more than that?

Of course, his response had answered her early question—yeah, he was just stupid. "They're dead," she said a bit tersely.

"Oh, sorry." He looked down at the ground and shrugged his large shoulders. He was a big kid, there wasn't more to him. He was honest and open- everything she wasn't. For the most part he bothered her, but he reminded her of a large Labrador. Big and stupid, but kind.

"You didn't kill them, so don't be." She sighed. "And my name is Lightning."

"Cool, we're opposites." He had a big, dumb grin on his face. She had to admit he was attractive, but that didn't mean she was going to jump him, fantasize about him, or anything of the sort. It just meant that her eyes wouldn't hurt every time she looked at him to speak. It was an even trade-off, though, considering how much he made her head ache every time he opened his mouth.

_You didn't need my name for me to tell you that much._ Be patient, she told herself. Don't jump down his throat. Think of Serah. "Yes."

"Well," he stood up straight and gave her a salute, "see ya', Light."

She glared at him and lifted her chin defiantly against the large man. "Don't call me that," she called, but he had already gone.


	2. part 2

Over the next few days- as much as she hated to admit it- Lightning had actually grown accustomed to Snow's visits and was becoming much less bothered by them. He was, after all, someone to talk to. Serah always said she needed to stop being so distant, so this was her attempt.

Besides, it's not like anyone else would talk to her. She either intimidated or bored most people. He was too big and dull to be afraid of her.

_Or just too cocky_. This was true. He did have a giant ego, and it bothered her. But there was really nothing she could do about it, so she tolerated it the best she could.

Right now she just wanted to go home and relax, though. It was really uncomfortable, and she was supposed to be going out with Serah that night for Lightning's birthday. It was stupid, but she was rather excited to be spending some time with her sister.

She heard someone approaching her, and she turned around with hopes that it would be the guy who took the shift after her. But it was just Snow. She frowned and turned back around.

"Why so happy to see me?"

"I was hoping you'd be the soldier on the next shift showing up three hours early. It was stupid, I'm aware, but I want to go home." She sighed and leaned against the wall. The heat was a lot less of a bother to her now than it was on the first day, something that she was thankful for.

"How come?"

"My birthday," Lightning shrugged as if it was no big deal. "My sister and I are going out tonight."

"Happy birthday!" he said with a goofy smile, his blue eyes catching the sunlight and seeming lighter than usual in spots. He had a bit of blond scruff on his chin because he probably hadn't shaved. "They're having fireworks tonight and everything! Not for your birthday, though, but it's still pretty cool."

"Yes, I know," she said with the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. She'd never seen the fireworks here before, but they were apparently legendary. People made wishes on them like they were stars. It was silly, but she could appreciate a few colorful explosions. And Serah was excited; she was into that stuff. Lightning didn't make stupid wishes on things.

"Come on!" Snow grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowded street.

Lightning resisted the urge to punch him and tried to pull her hand away, but she wasn't strong enough to release her arm from his bear paw. "What do you think you're doing? I have to stay there. What if the other soldier comes?"

"Three hours early? You said it yourself- not likely." He tightened his grip on her hand so she could get away. It was hot out and the feeling of his skin on hers wasn't the most pleasant. It was kind of sweaty on her part, actually. "Besides, it's your birthday. Allow a gentleman to show a good time. It won't take long, I promise."

"Gentleman? I only see a big headache," she muttered under her breath.

He turned around as he was walking to glance at her, a lopsided smile on his face. For some reason she couldn't fathom, he found her charming. "Come on, you'll like this."

Snow stopped at a small stand covered with an umbrella and released her hand. She could run back to her post now, but he'd weaved her through so many people and she'd been so focused on getting away that she never paid attention to where she was going. "Two, please," he told the old woman behind the cart. He looked down at her, "They say the fireworks are good, but this is the real stuff of legends. Yun here's been making and selling her own ice cream here since I was little. It's amazing." He handed her a bowl and thanked the woman.

_Oh, great. Things to make me fat and out of shape. Just what I need._ Lightning wanted to scowl, but she took a small bite of the frozen treat out of politeness toward the old woman.

He eyed her progress on the cup as he lead her out to the pier and gave her an annoyed look. "One bowl isn't going to ruin your health."

"I can't risk it."

"Every day you should do one thing out of your comfort zone. Consider this yours. Now eat the damn thing."

She took a few bites, and eventually, most of it was gone. She inspected her progress. "I'm done."

He peered over the rim of her bowl. "No, you're obviously not."

Lightning glared at him. Who was he to tell her what to do? But before she could scold him, he took the spoon from her and shoved the ice cream into her mouth.

She was thrown into the worst brain freeze she'd ever had the instant the huge lump of cold cream hit the roof of her mouth. It was some of the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life, and she just wanted to kill the one who'd given it to her.

She elbowed his arm away so she could throw the spoon out of her mouth, then socked him in the face.

He stumbled back and raised his hands in surrender. "What was that for?"

Lightning ignored him and put her hands to her throbbing temples. God, it hurt so bad. She glared at him. "You're an idiot."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Whatever you say," he said, not taking her seriously.

"That _hurt_," she fumed. "You don't just shove things in people's mouths like that without their consent!"

Snow's lips pursed for a brief second, his eyes flickering in the light again. And a second later, he burst out laughing. "I think you need to rephrase that, Light," he managed between giggles.

Her lips pursed in confusion for a brief moment before a pink hue rose to her cheeks and she almost punched him. She put a hand to her face because it was so hot. "Oh! You are nothing but an insufferable idiot!"

The smile on his face still there, Snow bounded the few steps over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her once again through the people, painfully oblivious to the scowl on her face.

He lead her up a pair of stairs into an arcade. He waved at the woman behind the counter, then inserted a coin into the slot.

Lightning frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm making you have fun even if you don't want to. Now come here and play this." He gave her a stern look and pointed down at the machine.

She gave the machine a long, hard look. "This is stupid," she scoffed.

"Maybe. Probably, but just do it. It's fun."

"I don't play games."

Snow rolled his eyes. "You take yourself way too seriously. Come on, these buttons push the balls up and you can use the knobs on the side to move different things inside. It's addicting and stupid. Just do it."

She decided to humor him and pushed the buttons a couple of times. But when the machine started making all these _beep boop_ noises she frowned. "What's going on? I didn't break it, did I?"

"No, you're just really good at this and have a high score. Keep going!" He lunged at the machine and pressed the button on the side because she was too busy staring at it.

She kept on playing for a few more minutes before she finally lost. Her brow furrowed. "I just wasted ten minutes of my life. Can we go now?"

"Are you always so boring?" When she didn't reply, he sighed. "Fine, meet me outside, I have to go to the bathroom and then I'll take you back."

Lightning nodded and walked outside, leaning against the side of a tree. Within moments, she had stood up and tapped her toe impatiently. Where the hell could he have gone? How did one get lost going to the bathroom? She should have known he was so stupid. She considered finding her own way back, but she knew she'd probably get herself lost. It would take her more time to find it than it would to wait for him to take her.

Just when she was about to give up and start walking, Snow came down the steps.

"You're slow," she observed with a scowl.

"And you're lost," he retorted, "so I wouldn't make fun of me because then I could just go home and let you wander."

She bit her lip and walked silently behind him, a little miffed.

When she finally got back to her post, Lightning relaxed a bit because nobody was there waiting to scold her. Snow reached inside of his large coat and pulled out a tiny chocobo plush toy. "Happy birthday, Light," he said with a smile and placed the thing on her head.

Lightning's nose wrinkled in distaste at the name and grabbed the toy. "This is a child's toy. Actually, I never even had these as a child. It's just stupid."

Snow stared up at the heavens with a sigh. "You're determined to be miserable, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter." She had placed the chocobo toy in her palm and was stroking the soft feathers in a subtle manner. She couldn't quite place why, but the dumb thing pleased her.

"You could just say thank you, you know."

Lightning shrugged and put the plush in her pocket. "Thanks for giving me the largest brain freeze of my life, wasting my time, and giving me a stupid toy that I'll probably lose in a couple months."

She could tell that he had started to get annoyed, but then he realized that she actually had fun. It was stupid of her, because they didn't do anything of any importance, but she had enjoyed herself. Not that she would ever, ever admit it. He smiled like a cat who had just caught a big, fat mouse. "So, you're planning on keeping it?"

"The toy?" She shrugged. "It's not ugly."

"You think it's cute." The sun started setting behind him, which made his blonde hair stick out even more against the fiery hues of the background. It would have been a nice sight if the sun hadn't been blinding her.

She raised her arm to shield her eyes. "Yeah, I guess it's pretty cute."

"You like it." The grin on his face widened.

"I suppose," she said shortly, the scowl on her face becoming more pronounced.

"Hey Lightning, I'm here to take over a bit early so you can go out. You can go home now, if you want."

Lightning glanced behind her to see the soldier that had the shift after her. Truthfully, she was a bit disappointed because she was actually having a good time. She nodded toward him and turned back around toward Snow with a small, rare smile. "Thanks, Snow. I had a good time."

"Any time," he shrugged. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye," she called, but as usual, he was already out of sight.

"Oh, and I was told to tell you," the soldier announced, "that you're being moved. I guess they never meant to keep you here for long." He shrugged. "They said that you'll probably have to pack tomorrow morning because you're leaving."

"Alright." Lightning's expression fell back to business as usual. Apparently she wouldn't be seeing anyone tomorrow.


	3. part 3

"Wow, look at that!" Serah pointed toward a particularly colorful firework, but when Lightning didn't look she nudged her in the ribs. "Light, look!"

"Yes, I see. They're pretty, aren't they?" Lightning played with her sister's soft hair, making tiny braids and then brushing them back out with her fingers as she used to do when they were younger. "Someone told me once that you could make wishes on them."

"Really?" Serah glanced up at her, but quickly looked back toward the fireworks so she wouldn't miss anything.

"I'm not lying, that's what he said."

"Will you make a wish with me, Light?"

Lightning sighed and rested her chin on top of Serah's head. "Fine, I suppose."

Serah's eyes shut tight as she made a wish.

Lightning put her hand in her pocket and her fingers brushed against the soft feathers of the chocobo plush. Snow was an idiot, but he was sincere. She hoped she could see him again some day.

Serah's eyes opened again, so she asked, "What did you wish for?"

Serah bit her lip and put her finger to her chin. "Can I tell you? Will it not happen if I say?"

"I think you'll be fine."

"Well, I wished…" Serah's cheeks turned red. "This is embarrassing, but I wished that someday I'll find a guy that loves me as much as you do."

Uncharacteristically, Lightning laughed. "I doubt it, but you can always try. Maybe you will some day."


End file.
